This invention relates to a shaft coupling between a motor drive unit and a driven unit to maintain the motor drive shaft in operative relation with a mis-aligned driven shaft, which could be angular mis-alignment or axial mis-alignment, within limits, without causing undue stress to either the drive or driven parts associated with the shafts.